Comfort
by Dangerously Sweet
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya are bfgf, can they keep up... or will they both break under pressure..set up between 5 and 6 kinda


Disclaimer: don't own anything/anybody in this story cept the main idea...hehehe well shall we get started then....  
  
HAS GIANT SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA....MOST OF THE WAY THROUGH, LIKE TO THE 5 OR 6TH ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Or Masaya's secret.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Ichigo was taking orders and cleaning tables... Her normal day job, she was secretly swooning over Masaya, now that they were officially going out, she was so happy that she just kind of floated everywhere. Ryou was annoyed and yelled at her every chance he got. Mint wasn't on the happy side of it either, she was kind of sad that Ichigo had a boyfriend and she didn't.  
  
Keiichiro was making pastries in the back making perfect strawberry tarts. Lettuce and Pudding were breaking their normal amount of plates for that day. The forecast had said there would be rain but the weather seemed anything but rainy.  
  
Ichigo was so happy that Masaya knew about her powers and that Kish, Pie, and Tart started showing up less and less, everything was slowly turning down to normal. Kish had confessed his undying love for her and actually fought off Pie and Tart, although they didn't like it, they didn't do much about it.  
  
All the aliens were getting tired of waiting for deep blue to awaken and at this pace they thought he probably wouldn't, but they wouldn't give up till the earth was there's. The Blue Knight, as everyone found out, was Masaya and he was protecting Ichigo whenever he could, Kish always fought him, at least 4 times a week... But if Ichigo told him to stop after a while he would, after getting a kiss (of course).  
  
"Ichigo, get back to work, we have a busy day today," Ryou called out to her, she had been zoning out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there," she called from her spot, she looked down and began to think of Masaya and Kish, Why won't Kish leave us alone, He realizes he won't ever get me, I love Masaya and there isn't anything he could do to change that. When will he realize....maybe, the next time I see him I'll knock some sense into him,' She decided on her answer, she would fight him in a battle to see what happens.  
  
"ICHIGO," she heard Ryou say. She ran out to the costumers and finished her job. After work she got her check (payday baby yeah).  
  
She went to a little shop not too far from the cafe, she went around looking for something Masaya would like, and she figured she would get something for him because he had just bought her a small gift, a picture frame and he had put a picture of them at the beach with his arms around her, they were smiling. She kept it next to her bed and stared at it while falling asleep. She bought him a watch he had just been complaining about losing his watch because of dropping it in the sink when his mom had been doing the dishes trying to grab something.  
  
Ichigo began walking home, as she stepped out of the store it began to ran, she hadn't brought her umbrella because it had been so nice all day, even the clouds had changed so suddenly, sure it had been getting dark, but it couldn't do it that fast.  
  
She was making her way past the park when she noticed a figure sitting on a bench; it was funny how he reminded her of Masaya, his hair drooping in the rain. Then it hit her, it was Masaya, 'Why would he be here in the park, during the rain, maybe he got caught up in it like I did' She went over there and as she got closer she saw his face was staring at the ground, unwavering, his shoulders slouched and sagging as if he had an unbearable task to take on.  
  
"Masaya, are you ok," she said, he startled and looked up at her, his eyes quickly shot from sad, to surprise, to worry, to fear, to acceptance. She had learned to watch his eyes; they spent hours just staring into each others eyes.  
  
"What... oh, me...I'm...." He stopped and looked down, he looked up again at Ichigo and had the sadness back in his eyes, "Ichigo, my parents, they..."  
  
"You can tell me Masaya," she sat down and put her things next to her while she began to put her arm round him and watched him stare at his hands.  
  
"They were in an accident, they got in the gunman's way, they were at the bank, and they were planning to go out on their anniversary, what a coincidence, huh? The day they get married is the day they died, huh? But for some reason I can't cry," he put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here then? You should be with a relative or something?"  
  
"I couldn't handle it when I found out, I freaked and I had to see you. I went to the café but it was closed, I knocked until someone answered, just to be sure, they said you had already left. Then the next thing I know you're here talking to me," he slumped even further on Ichigo, "Everything had been going so well these past few weeks, you and me getting together, the aliens slowly going away, then it was ruined!"  
  
"Come on, let's go to my house, you can hang out there till you decide what you want to do," she got up and helped him, she grabbed her things, and decided to wait until later to give him the watch, she just didn't think it was the time to surprise him. 


End file.
